


Double Jeopardy

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Spitroasting, Twincest, almost cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo is always looking to one-up Ben, and what better way to do so than by getting into his twin's hot boyfriend's pants?





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this [on my side blog ](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/152347021033/alternative-to-the-benhuxkylo-prompt-ben-starts)ages ago and realized I'd never posted it here. From this tumblr prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Alternative to the Ben/Hux/Kylo prompt: Ben starts dating Hux & bringing him around the fam & even having 'guy talk' with Kylo about how great sex is. How he's never had it better than Hux in bed. And Kylo is jealous & wants Hux himself then one day Hux makes the mistake of thinking Kylo is Ben (Kylo knows it's a mistake but doesn't say anything) & sleeps with him AND WOW BEN HAS NEVER BEEN THIS ROUGH & PASSIONATE & IT WAS HOT & LETS DO IT AGAIN-- O SHIT UR KYLO BUT STILL LETS DO IT AGAIN? _

Hands buried in his hair as Ben pounded into him from behind and he was so close to coming just from Ben’s cock alone and that had never happened before and it was so damn good and then the door slammed opened and he heard “What the fuck, Kylo?” and Ben filled the doorway.  Except no, Ben was behind him.  Oh my god.  Hux tried to stammer out an apology as Ben turned to go, but then Kylo said “Hux is sorry, Ben.  He didn’t know.  Why don’t you show him just how sorry you are, Hux?” and the hand in his hair yanked his head back and Kylo didn’t stop thrusting.

“C’mon, Ben,” Kylo taunted as he rolled his hips, forcing another moan out of Hux and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and die, because he should have realized.  It was so obvious now, and a part of him knew, knew it was Kylo even before the clothes came off.  Hux begged Ben with his eyes, the apology he couldn’t form into words, as Ben watched his twin brother drive into him again and again and he couldn’t help himself as the moans spilled from his lips.

“Look at that mouth, Ben.  He’s begging for it.  Help me fill him up.”

When Ben’s hand fell to his belt, then hesitated, Kylo chuckled. 

“I’ve got a head start.  Think you can catch up?  Or are you going to let me have him all to myself?”

Ben was hard already when he pushed his way into Hux’s mouth and Hux gagged as Kylo drove him forward onto his brother’s cock.  He tried to look up, desperate to see Ben’s expression, but Ben’s hands had replaced Kylo’s in his hair, forcing his head down as pulled back and then pushed in again.  So he did the only thing he could, trying to convey how sorry he was with his lips and tongue as Ben fucked his throat.  

Hux came first, Kylo’s fingers digging into his hips, and he took Kylo down with him, shuddering and screaming, waves of heat spilling into Hux.  Ben followed moments later, filling Hux’s mouth, spilling down his chin when he couldn’t swallow fast enough.  

They pulled out simultaneously, leaving Hux on elbows and knees on the bed, head hanging, their mutual spending dripping from his lips and hole, no sounds but harsh breathing in the room, and Hux was so completely fucked, because dammed if he didn’t want to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
